The culprit
by Angelina08
Summary: Natsu, Gray and Gajeel accidentally involve with a girl named Juvia who is having a lot of problems in her life. This causes the boys' life become a roller coaster. Can they find the real culprit or be punished for something that they did not even know about? Not so goos at summaries... But just give it a try... Pairings not yet decided.


**Hello all! I am making a new story like a thriller one... I just hope it is up to your expectations...**

* * *

"…. YOU ARE DEAD! SO VERY VERY DEAD…."

"It's not my fault this happened…"

"It definitely is you freak."

"I agree with him for once."

"You are both mad."

"YOU ARE!"

"Black haired freaks!"

"Pink haired baboon!"

"Droopy eyes and vampire eyes!"

"Fire breather!"

"But… but…. I did not know that she had her boyfriend with her. She was standing there all alone in the bar and I thought…"

"You had a chance. Seriously Natsu? You know that Cana is committed to that golden beast." Gray shook his head and looked at Natsu with a dumb expression "How can you forget _that_?"

"Yeah man! You know that you would never stand a chance against him. Even if you think that she will be alone, she is his. If you so much look at her, you are electrified like lighting by Laxus. Idiot!" Gajeel said slapping his head.

"One has to try right? That what my dad Igneel told me before." Natsu said scratching the back of his head, an ice cube in his other hand. He then placed the ice cube near the left side of his head that was swollen, purple colored.

"So we must try something that we can't reach?" Gray rolled his eyes. "Really if we were not there then you would have been screwed up for sure and you could have starred for some drama film with the perfect looks without any make - up."

Natsu glared at him.

* * *

Natsu and his friends Gray and Gajeel had gone to a club with some of their other friends such as Lucy, Levy, Erza, Doranbolt, Mira, Lisanna, Bickslow, Freed, etc to a club to enjoy that night. They were all wearing their perfect clothes and went there to have a wonderful time as it was their vacations.

Gajeel wore a dark blue shirt and blue jeans that was tore here and there. Gray wore a white shirt that had several buttons undone showing off his well toned body and black pants. Natsu was wearing black shirt and black jeans but he wore it in a peculiar manner as he had folded up the sleeves of his left hand till his elbow but left the sleeves of his right hand just like that. Natsu said that he wanted to look outstanding in front of the others while Gray said it was lame. Gajeel did not even comment on it.

At the club a stupid bet was made between Natsu and Lucy, when the golden haired curvaceous girl teased him that he did not have any girl friends even in his college and the former shouted back telling he could get anyone he needed. Agitated, Natsu looked around to find a perfect girl for him to have fun that time and saw Cana standing near the bar, drinking.

Natsu knew that she was Laxus Dreyar's, his senior, girl friend but he did not find that guy anywhere near her. Natsu went near her thinking she might allow to play along with him just for the night in front of Lucy and the others but turns out that Laxus just went out to talk to someone over the cell. When he came back, Laxus saw Natsu talking with Cana and without even so much thinking send Natsu flying across the room with just one kick. Natsu remembered only a glance of Gray's form running towards him and then he was out.

When he opened his eyes he was in his room lying on his bed with his friends looking at him worried from each ends. And then the usual quarrel started between the three.

* * *

"We have to enjoy our lives right?" Natsu reasoned.

"So what better way instead of getting numerous beatings eh?" Gray gritted his teeth.

"I'm sure Porlyusica would agree to that right?" Gajeel muttered.

Natsu shuddered at the thought of his one and only aunt Porlyusica. She was like a dragon who would roar at Natsu even for a simple matter. She was a cousin of Igneel and since she had no other relatives, was living with Igneel as he was her only relative.

"Uh uh….."

"Thought so…" Gajeel nodded his head.

Natsu pressed the ice hard on his head.

Gray sighed "Natsu! Please be careful next time and act your age." And went to his room, muttering colorful words.

Gajeel nodded his head and went as well.

Natsu stared at the ceiling. He would never admit it but he was really sad that he did not have any girl friend at all. When he was in high school he had this huge crush on a girl named Lisanna. She was a beautiful girl with short white hair and was like an angel to everyone. But soon his hopes were crushed when he heard that Lisanna liked Bickslow their classmate. Although he was depressed, Natsu gave his full support to Lisanna to propose Bickslow who was shocked at first, but accepted it happily.

After that incident Natsu tried his level best to impress any girl that at least looked at him so that they won't go behind others. But all was in vain. Take the example of Ann, a girl in his college.

When he saw Ann walking by the stairs her hairs waving in a flow, he felt for sure that she would be his and slowly he started to talk to her. But one message from her stopped his future planning instantly.

 _Natsu was messaging Ann at night time._

" _Hey Ann had dinner? " He messaged and waited for her reply eagerly._

" _I will have…. You don't have to serve it idiot." Comes the reply, that made Natsu bite his tongue._

 _She was not at all his…._

Later he saw that she was talking with Loke!

 _Loke_ ….

The insufferable Mr. Knows everything in the whole world and starry smiles. The self conscious sugar talking orange haired four eyed angel who could make the girls fall for him. He would just move his spectacles a little and look at the girls giving a charming smile and that all it takes. Like girls would literally fall for him. He was the class topper as well giving him the title of 'The most wanted boyfriend material of that college'….

And sadly Loke came from the same place that Natsu came from thus giving him a hell lot of problem. Natsu's dad Igneel admires Loke and wishes Natsu to be like the orange haired boy as well. Loke would go to his home and boast about his achievement to Igneel who hears all the details eagerly, while Natsu would hear them from his room gritting his teeth.

If Natsu gets his hands on that lover boy… Oh would be more than happy to just place that useless piece of a shit on a rocket and send him far away to some other planet where aliens would throw stones at him and fry him alive….

Natsu sighed… No matter what that idiot did he gets girls. Heck even Gray and Gajeel had a lot of admirers. Levy has this crush on Gajeel and sees to it like even he likes her back. It's just a matter of time when the two admit their feelings to each other. Lucy likes Gray but the raven haired boy has not said anything on it.

Natsu sighed again.

Was there someone out there that was made to be his and only his? Anyone…?

Natsu took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. He ran a hand through his silky pink hair and rubbed his eyes. He then looked to his right to stare at the stars through the window in his room that were shining brightly.

 _Someone…._

* * *

Next day…

Gray and Natsu packed their bags and went downstairs to see Gajeel already waiting for them with his bags. They were going to their own place for a few days to enjoy themselves and had informed their house owner about this as well.

"Come on guys. Have to be in my home fast 'cause I'm missing my Lily a lot." Gajeel said, anime tears flowing like waterfalls.

'Oh brother.' Both Gray and Natsu looked away frustrated.

They knew that Gajeel was very fond of Lily, his black cat. It was like his best friend and the cat acted as if it could understand what Gajeel was saying.

Gajeel blew his nose with his hand kerchief and motioned with his head to join in his car. Gajeel would give Natsu and Gray lifts till railway station and then goes to his place in his car as it was just 12 hours ride.

Gajeel lives with his father Metallicana and Lily and would always miss his dear cat. He liked to talk about his cat proudly at any time that annoyed Natsu and Gray to the most. But it was a wonder for both of them that such a huge man like Gajeel could cry his heart out for his cat….

Natsu was with his family Igneel, Wendy (his sister), Porlyusica and Happy (his blue colored pet cat). They were living in a small village that had lots of greenery and a lake was nearby their house. Natsu was the first one to go to a college out of his family and he was very proud of it.

Gray did not have his parents as they died in a plane crash. He then started living with his mother's sister Ur who accepted him gladly. Although he did not like her constant crying and hugging, Gray really cared for Ur. She had a daughter Ultear who was a bit too bossy towards Gray and another foster son Lyon who was a pain in the ass. Lyon was always overactive and would be such a drama queen compared to Gray who did not care about emotions at all, at least not on the outside.

After some time they reached the railway station.

"So guys. This is where we part soldiers." Gajeel said in a stiff manner, red eyes glowing.

'Are we in military?' Natsu tilted his head.

Gray shook his head and smiled "We can all call each other at any time right?"

Natsu nodded his head and smiled. "Absolutely… And it's not like we will never see each other again. We'll be back in a few days…"

Gray and Gajeel looked at him grinning.

"Oye Natsu! Looks like your train has come…." Gray said

The other two turned their heads to see a train was nearing the platform they were standing.

"When's yours?" Gajeel asked.

"After an hour or so. You can leave. I'll just wait here reading something" Gray shrugged his shoulders.

Natsu took his bags "Well see you later fellows. I'll call you when I reach home k" Getting a thumps up and a nod from Gajeel and Gray, he started to walk.

Natsu got in the train and took his seat. He was very much excited to go back to his place. He could go around that place walking, cycling, play with Happy and what more…. He might get a chance to talk with Wendy's friends too… She was in high school so it won't be a problem if he just talks with them right? Natsu pumped his fists in the air but immediately stopped in doing anything else as he saw other passengers stare at him. He wore his shirt in the way he wanted, left sleeves till his elbow while the right just the way it was. The others did not know why he was wearing like that and some even came to conclusion that he was mental.

Natsu coughed and looked out the window to have a little distraction.

He did not know that behind him there was a blue haired girl, who was looking out the window as well…

He did not know that his life, along with his friends, would get mixed with hers somehow in the future…

He did not know that she would become an important person in his life….

* * *

 **So how is it? Just tell me**


End file.
